


I'll be watching you

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Summary for the story by squidgiedpix:Academy Award winning actor Rodney McKay is cast in a new movie bast on a short story he'd written, and is cast opposite action-movie hero John Sheppard. He's not happy about it.





	I'll be watching you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Acting Your Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487183) by [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie). 



> Squidgiedpix wrote a story for my artwork "Acting Your Truth"  
> Here's the link for the story on AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487183


End file.
